Maybe Karma Isn't So Bad After All
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: Utau disliked Kukai the minute she saw him. She always called him an idiot, jerk, idiotic jerk, etc. Karma got back at her. Now, Utau has to tutor Kukai in math; he's a junior, and she's a sophomore. Oh the irony.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:**New story, guys! Kutau! Hope you guys like! By the way, Kukai is older than Utau by one year.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up, my blond hair sticking to my face. I slammed my alarm in annoyance.

"Don't break it!" El said, sitting up from her light pink bed.

"Shut up, El!" Il shouted, throwing a hot pink pillow at El. El didn't get hit, but she glared at Il. I smiled at their foolishness.

"Good morning to you guys too!" I greeted, still smiling. I hopped off my large purple bed and walked across the room to the doors of my walk in closet.

I opened the double doors and stepped in.

"What to wear today," I murmured quietly.

I walked around for a bit before finding my outfit: white T-shirt, midnight blue striped hoodie, slightly ripped jeans, and converse sneakers. I locked the door and changed into my outfit. I walked back out and met my charas, still arguing.

"You sicken me, you little goody goody!"

"Shut up, El!"

I coughed loudly, trying to get their attention. They turned and stared at me blankly.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, pointing to my outfit. They grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Your hair is messy, and you have bad breath," Il pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

I walked to my bathroom, quickly squeezed some toothpaste on my toothbrush, and brushed my teeth carefully. I let out a final spit of water and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Onto my hair," I said with a small sigh. I took my hair brush and brushed my hair slowly, hoping it won't get tangled. I continued to brush until my hair was silky smooth. I put my hair into two high ponytails with transparent hairbands. I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Why do people say I'm pretty?" I asked myself in the mirror, sighing. My violet eyes staring back at me. I sighed once more and walked out. I stared at the clock, 7:00. I have 30 more minutes.

I walked out the door and to my brother's, Ikuto's. I glared at the door, hearing him snore. I slammed the door open.

"Wake up, Ikuto!" He stirred a little bit, but kept sleeping. I jumped on his bed.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted once more. He kept sleeping. I growled loudly and smirked. I rubbed my foot all over his face.

"Ikkkuuttooo!"

"Wha- ugh!" He babbled. "UTAU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He shoved my foot away from his face and glared at me.

"Just waking up my onii-san," I replied innocently. He threw a pillow at me with a groan. I blocked the pillow and smirked. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mama!"

"Good morning, Utau!"

I smiled at her and sat at the table. She was cooking something on the stove. I watched as she took some eggs and bacon and placed it on a plate.

"I love Mama's cooking!" I remarked, watching her placing it in front of me. She chuckled and smiled at me. I took my fork and cut a piece.

"Yum~!" I continued to eat until it was all gone.

"That hit the spot!" I stared at my watch.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" I shouted frantically." Bye, Mama!"

Ikuto was walking down the stairs when I was grabbing my backpack. I grabbed his arm and ran out.

"I haven't had breakfast yet!" He whined.

"You're fault for not waking up early!" I retorted with narrow eyes. Il, El, and Yoru were trying to catch up with us.

"Wait up, nya!" Yoru squeaked from behind us. I continued to run until I saw the large building of Seiyo High. I stopped and panted when we were at the front door.

"See you at lunch, bro!" I smiled falsely. He replied with a lazy stare. He was a junior, and I was a sophomore. I walked to Nikaidou-sensei's room; he taught History. The bell rang the moment I walked in.

Victory. I smiled and walked to my seat; the boys in my class seem to melt under my smile. I rolled my eyes and took my seat. My three best friends grinned at me: Rima, Yaya, and Amu. Nikaidou walked in and was about to say something when he tripped on some books. The class laughed, and Amu and I sweat dropped.

"Klutz," I muttered under my breath. Rima, Amu, and Yaya grinned at me.

"Sorry, class," Nikaidou chuckled, rubbing his head. "We will be learning about World War II today." Class droned on with him tripping a few more times. I glared at the bell. Hurry up and ring!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"And that's all for today!" Nikaidou-sensei said with a small frown. Everyone cheered and ran out. I walked out with them. I was walking to my next class when a boy with brunette hair bumped into me. I fell with a loud thud.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I snapped angrily.

"Sorry!" He held his hand out to help me. I quickly slapped it away and stood up myself. I dusted myself on and glared at him. He stared at me with frantic emerald eyes. The bell rang loudly. _Crap, I'm going to be late._I huffed and walked away. My next class was Math. I had that class with Rima only. I walked in when Takahashi-sensei was talking about Algebra.

She smiled at me.

"Care to join us, Hoshina-san?" She asked with a small smile. I nodded and walked to the seat next to Rima. She smirked as I sat down.

"Okay, now continuing," Takahashi-sensei carried on," who would like to do this equation?" Everyone was silent. She smiled at me again.

"Hoshina-san, please do this problem." I nodded and walked up to the white board. I took a purple Expo marker and took the cap off. The strong smell immediately filled the room. I stared at the equation, x(23)+32-20/5 x=4. I thought for a while. I did the math and wrote the answer, 120.

"Correct, you may take your seat." She remarked with the smile still plastered on her face. I nodded and sat on my seat. She continued to call student after student to do a problem on the board. It continued that way till the bell rang again. Rima was right next to me in an instant.

"Let's go to lunch!" She requested with a small grin. I nodded and walked with her to the cafeteria. As we were waiting in line, we had small talk.

"Why do you look so mad?"

"A stupid guy bumped into me and made me late for class."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who would be stupid enough to bump into Hoshina Utau?" She joked with a small giggle. I smiled and chuckled a bit. I grabbed a bowl of ramen, a cupcake, and a bottle of water before sitting down at the usual table. Rima sat across from me, Yaya sat next to Rima, and Amu sat next to me. It was our usual order. We had a reputation for being the cool and pretty/hot/cute girls. We didn't really like it, but people gave us respect for those reasons so we allowed it.

"How was class?" I asked Amu.

"It was fine until a blue headed junior started to stalk me."

"Really, what happened?"

"I was getting a drink when he just popped right next to me."

"What did you do?"

"I spitted in his face."

I bursted out laughing as did the others.

"He told me he would get revenge by making me his girlfriend," She continued with a small giggle." Like that would ever happen."

"Does he have sapphire eyes?"

"Yeah, why?"

I chuckled again.

"He's my brother, Ikuto," I explained with a smirk.

"Oh," She replied awkwardly.

"There he is now!" I smirked as I pranced toward my bored brother.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"You refused to wake up early."

"You could've at least saved me some bacon."

I rolled my eyes at the lazy boy in front of me.

"Hey, Ikuto!" A familiar voice from behind me shouted. I turned around quickly to meet the boy who had bumped into me earlier. He stared at me with wide eyes. We continued to have this staring contest until Ikuto broke it.

"What do you want, Kukai?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. His name is Kukai, huh? I took along the water bottle with me and took a long sip.

"Is that you're girlfriend?" He pointed at me. I spitted my water at Ikuto.

"Second time today," Ikuto groaned," she's my sister." I handed him a towel from one of the lunch ladies. He rubbed his face and shirt in the towel, trying to dry himself.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned curiously.

"Cause you are a pretty girl!" He winked, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at the boy, but let it go. I let out a small sigh. He's just another play boy. Just like _him_...

"Whatever." I walked away until I felt a hand pull my wrist. I turned around to see Kukai holding my wrist.

"You will fall for me," He grinned largely.

"When I'm dead," I retorted with a glare. I pulled my hands from his grip and sent him one last glare before walking back to my table.

"I will make you fall for me!" He shouted from behind my back.

"You don't even know my name!" I shouted in reply.

"Oh," He muttered," uh what's your name?"

I groaned and face palmed myself.

**A/N:**I know, bad way to end the chapter. Hopefully, you guys think I'm not that bad of a writer and like this story…. Hopefully.

**Please read and review, my Lovelies! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"HOSHINA UTAU!" I shouted angrily. I sat down and glared at my food. I felt stares on me. I slowly looked up from my cupcake to see Amu, Rima, and Yaya staring at something (or someone) behind me.

"The idiot's behind me, isn't he?" They slowly nodded. I turned around to face the brunette again.

"Aww, that's not nice, Utau," He pouted, crossing his arms. The way he said my name made me shiver lightly. I quickly lost the feeling and stared at him blankly.

"What?" He questioned, confused." Do I have something on my face?" He quickly rubbed his face. Amu and Yaya giggled, but Rima just glared at a boy sitting next to my brother, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

I stared at Kukai one more time before saying," I lost my appetite." I pushed my dark blue tray away and sat quietly, my friends still laughing at Kukai.

"Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai to the office please," The intercom ordered. I immediately heard rumors about us having an affair or how we pranked each other. Oh crap! This will ruin my reputation. I suddenly had an idea. My hand flew to Kukai's cheek.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, fake tears rushing down my cheeks. (Thank you, Rima.) "ITS OVER!"

"We were never dating to begin with," Kukai said, utterly confused. My brother and friends saw my trick and giggled or smirked.

"Fine… JERK!" I ran out of the room, fake tears still flowing. I heard Kukai run after me. I kept running until there was no one around but Kukai and me.

"What was that about?" He asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"They're were rumors about us so I just saved my reputation."

"What about mine?"

"Uh… Your problem not mine." I quickly walked to the principal's door. Kukai was right behind me. I opened the door, and the smell of green tea immediately filled the room.

The room was quite ordinary: hazelnut colored walls, one large dark brown desk, a pretty tea kettle with three small cups, two green seats, one blue seat, a small Japanese table, and a portrait of sakura blossoms. It was a Japanese styled office.

We took a seat on the oak green cushions. The chair behind the desk spinned to reveal Tsukasa Amakawa, our principal. He smiled at us brightly. (I swore I saw sparkles.)

"Would you kids like a drink?" He asked kindly, gesturing towards the tea kettle. We nodded without hesitation. Everyone knew that Tsukasa-san added something that made it beyond delicious. He walked over to the tea set, took the kettle, and poured the smoking liquid into three cups. The blonde principal took a tiny spoon and scooped up some sugar, sprinkling an even amount on each cup. He, then, used the same spoon and took a small spoonful of honey, dropping a dot in the middle of the delicious smelling tea. Finally, he took a travel size can and sprayed it over the tea. The tea sparkled brightly as he placed it on the table with a tray of butter cookies.

"Thank you, Tsukasa-san," We said in a sing song voice. I grabbed one cookie and the cup of tea as did Kukai. I took a bite and sipped the tea. I widened my eyes.

"Delicious!" Kukai and I exclaimed. Tsukasa-san chuckled and urged us to continue to eat. I finished my cookie and drank the last sip of the tea.

"So why did you call us here?" I asked, placing my tea cup back on the table. Kukai was too busy stuffing his face with cookies and tea to hear me. I took my arm and punched his back, hard. He started coughing loudly.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

Kukai continued to choke until he took the tea and drank it all. He was lucky the tea was warm, not burning hot.

"I'm okay," He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to Tsukasa-san.

"Hoshina-san, I want you to tutor Souma-san in math." Tsukasa-san said calmly.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, tempted to kick the idiot next to me.

"No, I heard you are the best student in math class, and Souma-san, here, is the worst."

"HEY!" Kukai shouted, offended. I continued to stare at my crazed principal.

"He's a junior, and I'm a sophomore."

"But you did advanced senior math," Tsukasa-san objected, writing something on a piece of paper. I slouched in defeat. I wasn't going to agree to this.

"You will get $45 per hour." Well, I was low on money. I let out an exasperated sigh and slowly straightened my back.

"Fine, when am I starting?"

"Today."

"Fine." I stood up to leave but Kukai said something that made me freeze.

"See you there, _Sweetheart_." My knuckles started to whiten slightly. I felt the sweat form on my forehead. Why is he so much like _him_? I glared at the door. I turned around so quickly some papers flew off Tsukasa's desk.

"Don't call me _that_," I hissed, emphasizing "that."

"Why not?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do about it, _Sweetheart_."

"You don't want to challenge me."

"I just did, _Sweetheart_."

"I'm just going to leave now," Tsukasa-san said with a small wave before exiting quickly. I ignored him and continued to glare at Kukai.

"Shut up, before I get angry."

"No, _Sweetheart._"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I held my head as all the memories came back.

"Utau?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" I ran out, arms still wrapped around my head. I heard him shout my name from behind me. I looked around, trying to find somewhere no one will find me. I opened a door that led to the school garden outside. I ran out, my head hurting more every second. I closed my eyes and ran even faster. I opened them again to see a large building with a sign that said " STAY OUT" in large red letters. I slowly paced myself and opened the large door.

_Crrrrreaaakkk…_

"Hello?" I asked as I stepped in. I stared around me. The sky above me looked like any night sky. Suddenly, a million stars came out, the full moon radiantly shining with it beautifully.

"Wow," I whispered, shocked by its beauty.

"Don't let your past get in the way of your future," A male voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around to meet a boy with ruby eyes.

"Tadase?" I questioned the blonde.

"Yup," Tadase replied happily." I was serious about what I said though." He walked away without another word.

"Strange boy," I murmured quietly, staring off into the stars. "Why did _he_ have to leave me?" The large doors slammed open to reveal none other than Kukai, sweat dripping off his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized." I shouldn't have said that, it brings bad memories, right?" I nodded slowly.

"Care to tell me the bad memories?" Kukai asked awkwardly.

"I guess…" I murmured, eyes still on the stars. "Let's start from the beginning."

_Flashback _

_I walked out of school, excited. It was the end of the day, and I get to spend it with my boyfriend, Hiroshi, of two years. The thought of him made me smile. I saw a hint of white hair. I ran over to see him with another girl. _

"_H-hiroshi?" I trembled._

"_Oh hey, Utau," He smirked, holding onto the girl tighter, her emerald green eyes darting from me to him in amusement. He said Utau, not Utau-chan, Utau-koi, or Sweetheart. _

"_Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the girl. _

"_She's my new girlfriend," He sneered wickedly. _

"_Well I was going to break up with you anyways," I lied, on the verge of tears._

"_Good, then this won't effect you as much." He knew I was lying; he kissed the girl right on the lips. I quickly turned and walked off. After he was out of view, I ran behind a tree and cried my heart out. I had never been the same ever since; I became cold and kept my distance with others, except for my VERY close friends._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh…" Kukai rambled." I'm sorry for bringing back the memories."

"Its fine, I have to live in the present, right?"

"I guess…" We suddenly became silent. I stared at the ground, and he stared at me. His blank face suddenly changed into a bright grin.

"I will change you back to the way you were," He declared, that stupid grin still on his face. I slightly blushed. I turned away from him.

"Whatever." I walked out coolly, but somewhere deep inside I was very excited.

**A/N: **Thanks for the six reviews! :D

**Read and Review, my Lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the end of the school day as I walked out of the double doors. I gave a small sigh as the dork walked towards me.

"So we're going to my place, right?" He questioned, a smirk playing on his face. I nodded reluctantly.

"Wait, let me call my mom first." I flipped open my purple phone and clicked on my contacts. I scrolled down to my mom's phone number. I clicked on the number and held the object to my ear.

_Beep… Beep… _

The line finally lifted, and I was met with a kind female voice.

"Hello?" Mom questioned. "This is Souko Hoshina."

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi Utau, what do you need, sweetie?"

"I'm going over to Ikuto's friend's house; I'll be home late."

"Is it the one with the long purple hair or the brunette?" She squealed into the phone. "I would be fine with you marrying either of them!"

"I'm not marrying either of them!" I shouted in the phone, my face bright red. "I'm tutoring the brunette!"

"Oh, he's cute!" She remarked happily. "Before you do anything, I would like to meet him."

"MOTHER!" I exclaimed loudly. "What do you think I'm going to do with him?"

"Oh, nothing!" She giggled. I could basically see her grin on the other end.

"Anyways, I'll be home late," I repeated. "Bye!" I closed my phone with a flustered frown.

"Is something wrong, Utau?" Kukai asked curiously.

"Nothing." He stared at me suspiciously. I glared at him in reply.

"Are we going or not?" I questioned impatiently. "I don't have all day." He grinned and placed his hands in his jacket.

"This way, Princess." He walked in front of me and led the way. I glared at him and caught up so I was next to him. I held my backpack on one shoulder; he threw his backpack over his shoulder like Amu. I stared up ahead to see other classmates walking by, glaring at Kukai or me. We both knew why. We were both considered popular; we had fan clubs and fan people. I simply ignored them and continued to walk.

We continued to walk in silence. I stared up at Kukai, noticing his features: perfectly tanned skin, emerald green eyes, messy auburn hair, and smooth lips. _They're so sweet looking; I wonder… _Kukai caught me staring and smirked. I looked away quickly, blushing.

"You like what you see?"

"Sh-shut up!" I stammered, annoyed. He simply smiled innocently. I felt my face heat even more. I quickly stared at the paved sidewalk for the rest of the time walking. I was lagging behind as he continued to walk at normal speed He suddenly stopped walking. I, of course, was not paying attention and ran into him.

"Ow!" I grumbled, rubbing my head. "Why'd you stop?" He turned around and stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"We're at my house, why else would I stop?"

"I can think of a million ways."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a "hot" girl was walking by."

"I already had one next to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"Whatever," I murmured tiredly, "let's go inside." I stared at the four-story building.

"Wow…" I gawked at the building. The brunette opened the gate and held his hand out as a gesture for me to walk in.

"I know, its a small house isn't it?" He chuckled softly. I shook my head in disagreement.

"You're house is huge!" I said, smiling. I walked in with him on my tail. He took out a copper key and twisted it into the doorknob.

_Click!_

He pushed the door open and grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be your guide; you will get lost without me." I understood and nodded. He walked me around the gigantic house. I saw so many pretty and expensive looking décor.

"How do you guys afford this stuff?" I blurted out. I quickly held my mouth with the hand he wasn't dragging me with. He chuckled lightly and smiled at me, a true smile. I felt my face darken; I quickly looked at the floor.

"My brothers are recording directors," He answered pleasantly. "They find people who have talent."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"You must be proud."

"I guess," He replied gently.

"Can we do homework on this table?" I asked, pointing at the glass table by the window. He nodded, grinning. I walked to the table with him behind me. I placed my books on it gently, scared to break it.

"Open to page 243," I demanded roughly.

"Okay." He flipped open his book to the page number.

"Do problems 1-12, and show me when you're done."

"But… That's too hard, Utau!" He whined, trying to be cute. "Can we do other stuff?"

"Like what?"

"Like this…" He scooted closer to me, his face coming closer to mine. He closed his eyes and leaned in. I hopped up, letting him fall on the chair. I quickly unzipped my backpack and grabbed my glasses. Then, I tied my hair into a tight bun. Finally, I grabbed a long wooden ruler.

"Why'd you do? Whoa…" He stared at me, eyes widened.

"Now, do your homework, or I'll smack you."

"I don't think you would do that… Would you, Utau?"

"Its Hoshina-sensei to you." I took the ruler and wacked his head.

"Now concentrate on your homework." He winced in pain and rubbed his head.

"DO IT NOW!" I shouted angrily. He yelped and started doing his homework quickly. I smirked in triumph and took a bottle of water from my backpack. I sipped it slowly, waiting for the idiot to finish.

"Finished!" He babbled, handing his paper to me. I had an evil glint on my eyes and slowly took off the cap of my red pen. As fast as lightning, I checked everything. I slammed the paper down in front of Kukai.

"WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!" I shrieked, drawing a big fat F on his paper. "NOW, DO IT OVER AGAIN!"

"Sorry, Hoshina-sensei!" He squeaked, grabbing a new piece of paper and starting over again. He finished and gave it to me.

"WHAT KIND OF A HIGHSCHOOLER ARE YOU?" I screeched, drawing another F on his paper.

"I see devil wings and ears," He muttered, grabbing another piece of paper.

"What did you say?" I said creepily.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He rambled, doing it again. The rest of the day was filled with me screaming at the idiot.

I stared at the time, 6:30.

"Its late," I announced, "I'll be going home now; if you can't do this when I come back, you'll regret it." He nodded, frightened. I smiled a scary smile and excused myself from his house.

I walked home, smiling.

"That was actually fun," I thought out loud. Il and El wiggled out of my backpack.

"I smell love!" El clarified, dancing like a ballerina.

"Shut up, El!" Il yelled, kicking El.

I smiled at them; I took both of them into my reach. They stared at me in confusion.

"Let's go home, guys!" I ran quickly, throwing them back.

"Hey! That's not fair!" They shouted in reply.

"Catch me if you can!" I teased, smirking. They flew after me as I ran.

"Come back here!" Il shouted, panting.

I smiled as they tried to catch up.

Today may have been the most fun day I've ever had.

**A/N: **Finished! Hope you guys liked!

**Read and Review, my Lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was walking home from school alone. My charas were going to a place called the Loyal Garden, or something like that, and Ikuto was stalking Amu. To make it worse, it was Christmas afternoon, and I was alone. I let out a heavy sigh, my blonde hair being blown into my face.

"How annoying," I muttered, pushing the hair away from my face. The weather was pretty nice today though. There were gentle winds, rays of beautiful sunshine, and fluffy white clouds.

I stared down at my outfit: purple T-shirt, blue jeans, and black stilettos. My style reminded me of a mix between rock and punk clothing.

"I'm so random," I said to myself, smiling. I continued to walk.

"Oi, Utau!" a far too familiar voice shouted from behind.

"Oh, great," I thought silently. I turned around to face the auburn-headed idiot. He grinned brightly. I noticed he was hiding something behind his back. I raised my eyebrow at that; he seemed to notice because his grin widened. He pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, giving me the tiny box. "Thanks for tutoring me." I smiled and took the box into my hands. I slowly tore the wrapping paper, revealing the white box. It had my name in gold. I stared at Kukai once more. He nodded, signaling me to continue. I gently took off the top. I carefully moved the white velvet silk to the side. I gasped, shocked. The silk revealed a beautiful white gold necklace with an amethyst stone shaped into a music note.

I held my mouth with my hand. It was too beautiful. The sunlight seemed to reflect on the stone because it was shining radiantly.

"Do you like it?" Kukai questioned, smiling gently. I nodded my head, my hand still over my mouth. He took the necklace out of the box and let it dangle in front of my face.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes… Please," I replied inaudibly. Kukai walked behind me and placed the necklace close to my chest. He pulled it to the back of my neck and clipped it.

"There," he smiled kindly, "you look beautiful." I blushed at his remark and looked away.

"I-I guess," I muttered, my face turning darker. He chuckled at me.

"W-what?" I asked, the red on my cheeks made me look like a tomato. Dang it, I'm still stuttering.

"You look so cute when you blush!" He answered, smiling honestly. I failed at glaring at him in return; instead I smiled sweetly at him. I wrapped my arms around him. That's right, I, Hoshina Utau, is hugging the jock, Souma Kukai.

"U-Utau?" he stuttered awkwardly, his cheeks were about as red as mine right now.

"Thank you so much for the necklace," I whispered, little wet dots falling on his shoulder.

"Utau?" Kukai said worriedly. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head, the tears still falling. I snuggled into his shoulder, still crying. He rubbed my back softly.

"You can tell me anything, Utau." I smiled sadly at his words.

"Hiroshi bought me a white gold ring with an amethyst stone," I sobbed quietly. "He took it when we broke up." He slowly hugged me tightly. I looked up at him, tears still evident on my cheeks.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he muttered silently, staring up at the sky, "because I really like you, but I'm not ready to say I love you yet." I nodded and cuddled into his arms. We stayed like that for a little while. The wind was blowing against us, as if whispering. I stared at him with a gentle look.

"Thanks for everything, Kukai," I thought, smiling up at him. He noticed me staring at him and smiled at me in return.

Everything was turning out like it was supposed to be. My life was going to be filled with happiness again, but I was terribly wrong. Somewhere by the trees was a silver haired boy watching us silently. His smooth lips were changing into a smirk. He turned away and walked off.

**A/N: ***Le gasps* Who is this silver haired boy? Stay tuned. That was the Christmas Special; I know, I fail. (Sorry for it being so short.)

**Read and Review, my Lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I sat in my assigned seat, bored. Takahashi-sensei was rambling on about a new student. I sighed. How disturbing, another fan boy. I didn't see him yet; he was late. I heard a small creaking noise. Everyone directed their attention to the brown wooden door. It revealed… Hiroshi? I let out a small gasp and looked away.

"I'm sorry that I was late," he apologized politely, "there was traffic." Takahashi-sensei seemed to understand and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"This is our new student!" she announced happily. "Please introduce yourself."

"Yo, I'm Sato Hiroshi," he greeted blankly.

The girls immediately squealed and started to fawn and swoon over him. He smirked and winked at them, making them faint. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Hiroshi is wearing glasses now? Smh…

"You can sit by Saaya Yamabuki," she ordered kindly. "Saaya, raise your hand." Saaya waved her hand in the air, pretending to be bored.

Hiroshi's smirk became bigger, and he walked next to the brownish-red haired girl.

"Hi Hiroshi," Saaya said flirtatiously, "long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah Saaya-koi," Hiroshi purred disgustingly, "I missed you." I stared at them with a hard expression. Did I see them together before?

Then it hit me. Saaya was the girl Hiroshi cheated on me with. Eh, more reason to hate them both. Hiroshi stared back at me and winked. Ugh… He started walking over to me when I held my hand up.

"Stay away from me," I growled rudely. He stopped, but smirked mischievously.

"That's not the way to talk to your old boyfriend; now is it?" he mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, now go away so I can pay attention in class," I demanded, pointing at his seat next to Saaya.

He let out a supposedly "cute" sigh and walked back to his seat. The rest of the class went by with the white-headed jerk staring at me, and me trying to concentrate. Unfortunately, I failed. I walked out of class in defeat; I didn't understand a thing Takahashi-sensei said because of that idiot.

I was so out-of-it that I didn't notice a small figure walking next to me.

"Utau… Utau?" Rima repeated, annoyed. She waved her small hand in front of my face.

"Wh-what?" I asked, looking away. How embarrassing, even if she's my best friend.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned curiously.

She looked up at me with large golden-honey yellow eyes. Her head was slightly tilting to the side; her long wavy blonde hair was to her side. She looked utterly adorable. I sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, shaking my head from side to side. She nodded eagerly. I sighed once again and began the story.

"Remember Hiroshi? Yeah, he's back. He's been distracting me from homework."

"Oh him, he's ugly," Rima replied blandly. I laughed happily; Rima was just too straightforward. I was getting over him already. Until, of course, a boy hugged me from behind.

"Utau!" a childish voice said from behind. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Hiroshi, let go of me!" I shrieked, punching his arm. My punches didn't really affect him; that fact pissed me off.

"What's the special word?" he teased jokingly.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I shouted, shoving him off. He staggered back, but quickly regained his posture.

Rima was just watching us with a bored expression on her pale porcelain face. I glared at him angrily.

"Aww, Utau, don't be so mean," he pouted, crossing his arms.

I sweat-dropped, why did this feel so… familiar? This feeling relates to Amu and Ikuto, I think. I shook my head and continued to glare at him.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed furiously. He stuck out his tongue at me. That was it; I'm going to kill him. I threw my bag at Rima.

"Hold it," I commanded firmly.

I held my fist tightly as I marched up to the annoying jerk. My fist was about to make contact with his face until a force held me back.

"What the heck?" I thought outloud, trying to move my arm to hit the smug boy.

"That's rude Utau," a male voice said from behind me. Ugh, Kukai comes at the worst times. I glared at both of them and lowered my fists to their rightful spots.

"And who are you?" Hiroshi asked the auburn-haired guy.

"I'm her boyfriend," Kukai replied, grinning smugly.

He stared at me and winked. I felt my cheeks go scarlet. What is he talking about? I was about to comment on his statement until he cut me off.

"Well Utau, Rima, and I have to go somewhere," he stated happily, "we'll see you later Hiroshi, is it?" Hiroshi nodded his head slowly. Kukai grabbed Rima's arm, then mine. He dragged us to the courtyard roughly.

"Hey, watch it, I'm fragile material that can break your face," Rima muttered, pulling her arm away. I followed in pursuit and placed my sore arms on my hips.

"Why did you drag us here?" I hissed. "And what was that about me being your girlfriend?" He laughed nervously and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well, you see," he chuckled nervously, "I thought you guys were in trouble so I lied to help you?"

"Oh… Well your plan worked, so thanks…" I sputtered quickly. He smiled brightly. My face felt hot, and the floor became very interesting.

"And that boy… Was your ex, right?" he asked, staring at the direction of the school. I silently nodded my head.

"Guys! Don't ignore me! I may be small, but I'm not invisible," Rima mumbled, giving both of us _the look_. I apologized along with Kukai. Rima sighed and glanced at her watch.

"Utau, we're going to be late," the blonde exclaimed, "let's go! Nice meeting you Kukai!"

She grabbed my arm, and once again, I was dragged. When we were out of his sight, Rima whispered, "He's perfect for you!"

I felt my face go scarlet.

"N-No, I'm just tutoring him!" I insisted, stuttering. I quickly looked away.

"Oh come on Utau!" Rima exclaimed, sending me a look.

"No! What about you and Nagihiko?" I challenged, grinning. It was her turn to be flustered.

"N-no! We're going to be late for class, let's go!" she replied hastily.

I giggled and walked with her to our next class. We chattered on about other manners as we reached the wooden door. A man with blue hair and midnight eyes met us.

"Hello Ms. Attitude and Ms. Shrimp," Ikuto greeted teasingly.

I glared at him, which was followed by a murderous look in Rima's eyes.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well I'm your new teacher," Ikuto stated proudly. He stood in a heroic pose, smirking.

I chuckled in disbelief.

"Amu's not going to like this," I stated, a grin coming upon my face.

Right on cue, Amu walked in and froze when she saw Ikuto.

Her gaze remained on my brother as she breathed slowly.

"Ikuto, why are you here?" she asked calmly.

"I'm your new teacher," he smirked. "I will be teaching here starting today."

"O-Oh."

We watched as Amu began to fall to the ground. Ikuto swiftly caught her and chuckled.

"Are you that surprised?" Ikuto smiled warmly at her. He pulled her so that her head was on his chest.

"Maybe," she said breathlessly. She blushed as she realized her head was on his chest.

I stared at them wistfully. Ikuto and Amu are perfect together, I thought. A bright smile came upon my face.

One day, I will be just like her with someone I love… one day.

**A/N:** I'm really really really really really sorry! I haven't updated in forever. Please forgive me.


End file.
